A second season: Part 0,1,2
by splash
Summary: This series takes place at the end of the summer after season 1 (as we all know it). New Students and a counselor will be introduced and their stories revealed. I have combined the existing parts 0,1,2 because they were wicked short...


**A second season: Part 0-2:**

By Splash

On 7/29/00 I reposed this as a combined episode using the original Parts 0, 1 and 2 (posetd on 7/12-13/00). I wanted to unclutter the board and make it longer -- a good point was brought up that it's often a pain to read one and then have to switch – they are super short anyway... So here goes... 

* * *

This series takes place at the end of the summer after season 1 (as we all know it). Bear with me here – it takes some setting up all these characters… Just think of this edition as your guide to what will come… I will try to keep the titles uniform so that they list in order when you sort by title…

I have created a series of characters I begin to describe below (all of whom I own in theory). Those whom I have no claim to are the original cliffhangers (daisy, ezra, shelby, scott, Auggie, Kat and Jules), the staff (peter, sophie, roger), the extras (annie, hank, curtiss) and well the whole Mt. Horizon concept (well, duh!)… 

In order to maintain finances Mt. H begun a summer program for troubled youth. This program lasted about 4 weeks and nearly doubles the number of kids at Mt. H. Most of the time was spent out on quest (for those who wonder where the heck every one is gonna sleep!) So in turn there were new counselors hired and many new students. Most of these students were not in serious trouble but on the cusp – this program focuses on _preventing _the fall instead of waiting to pick up the pieces… The summer program is pretty much over and most of the kids have gone home except for a few who will remain at Horizon for the forseeable future. There are two weeks before the start of the real school year. 

* * *

Character Synopsis: 

_Sarah_ is a new counselor who was here for the summer and is talking to peter about staying. Meanwhile she is overseeing the transition for the six students who remain from the summer program. 

New students include: 

_Lindsay Perkins_ – A total nerd who just wants to be like the rest and ended up with the worng crowd – her grades plummet and she gets busted for possession… Her parents don't get it and send her to Mt. Horizon's summer program. At the end of the program she is still withdrawn and they decide it might be best for her to stay… 

_Patrick Bellows_ – A seemingly average student, Patrick's grades mysteriously started slipping and strange behavior began to evolve. Slipping out of the house late at night – being brought home by the police, smelling like alcohol. Patrick began to withdraw further into the cyber-world he had created, unbeknownst to his parents, breaking even more laws than ever imagined.

_Daniel Marks _– Tall handsome and impeccably dressed. Has the look of a movie star with a perfectly tanned and sculpted physique. He's at horizon because he beat his classmate Greg to near death because Greg was outwardly gay.

_Alexis Markova_ – A 6'1" athlete with a violent streak and one heck of an attitude problem ever since she overheard her parents arguing over whether they should tell her she was adopted. She had only been 11 and already several inches taller than either of her parents (mom is 5'0" and dad 5'7") when she started wondering how she was so tall when they were so short. She couldn't believe they would keep this from her.

_Sam and Steven Williams_ – Two brothers (identical twins). Sam was the perfect child and Steven was evil incarnate when they were younger, but as they aged the two melted seemingly into one personality and it became nearly impossible to tell them apart from their behavior. Sam's grades slipped, he started skipping school and allegedly was making money off of drugs (although it could never be proved). Once Steven found drugs he slipped into oblivion and became non-communicative with the rest of the world (except of course his brother). Their parents couldn't handle one of them – let alone two. So they sent them to horizon (to get a break) and decided it would be best if they stayed there.

A few more students and maybe even another counselor will come into play as time goes by.

As for our regular crew: Kat has gone to college (thank you's to Mary who has added quite a twist to her story! – see "a season for change"), and Scott has gone home in order to play football for his senior year. There were no resolutions made between Scott and his father except that Scott was ready to take control of his life and not let his father's ignorance and anger dictate his path…

* * *

**A second season: Part 0: In a nutshell**

By Splash 

**Scene 1:** It's nighttime... Over by the fire pit Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, and the rest of the cliffhangers... There are students milling about still, but its pretty quiet. You can hear owls and insects in the background.

Ezra (breaking the silence): Creepy how still it is…

Shelby: Quiet at last. Enough of the little summer brats sniffling over their bruises and scrapes… 'Bout time they went home…

Daisy: Maybe now we can get back to normal

Shelby (sarcastically): When were we ever normal ?!? (they all laugh)

Daisy: Well, normal _is_ a relative thing...

Auggie: Yo, look over there, aren't those some of the summer kids? What are they doing here still? Parents forget them or something?

Ezra: I think I heard Sarah talking to peter about staying and something about a new group.

Daisy: She's staying?!? I would have never guessed. Figured she'd be on the first bus out of here.

Juliette: Why? She seemed to be having a really good time – I like her. She smiles a lot.

Shelby: Too much

Daisy: Ahh, the new horizon, where we smile our troubles away… 

Jules: Anyway, It'd be cool to have a new group.

Shelby (smugly) : Yea, Maybe you could join it!

Jules just glares back…

**Scene 2:** Fade to a misty morning in the yard. Sutdents are slowly making their way to breakfast. In the dining hall, the summer kids are sitting together – they don't really know each other since most of them were in different groups but now feel an instant connection since they are now the newbies (more or less).

Sam: Ever feel like you have a contagious disease? 

Steven: Yea, you'd think we hadn't showered in weeks or something.

Alexis (butting into the twins conversation): Who cares what they think anyway... They're all a bunch of losers – I could take them on any day.

Steven (with a wicked smile) : I'd love to see that!

Steven is intrigued by this girl and jealous that she was in his brother's group for the summer... Thinking to himself, "Just my luck! We should've pulled the twin-switch; no one would have ever known! Would've really thrown them off too. What I wouldn't give to get to know her better..." Still smiling

Daniel: Hey, watch it here comes peter and sarah…

Peter (all cheery): Morning all… How's it feel to sleep in a real bed again! 

Daniel (mutters): Forget the bed I'm just glad to have running water again…

Patrick: What so you can primp longer… (Directing his comments towards Alexis) I've never known a guy to take so long to get dressed in the morning!

Peter: Alright, enough. I'm sure you've all been wondering what group you will be in, so I won't keep you waiting… We have decided to put you all in a group together since you seem to be comfortable with one another. Your group will be the rangers and Sarah will be staying on as your counselor. 

Peter scans the table for their reactions, surprisingly he sees a few partial smiles and maybe the most surprising is Daniel, who looks oddly relieved that there won't be a new counselor. Alexis on the other hand just rolls her eyes. The twins, in unison, hint at nothing – peter has yet to figure out those two. Then there's Lindsay, she looks scared, but then again she's looked scared for weeks now.

Sarah (in her usual overly-cheery way): So in true Horizon tradition, and to get us used to how things are around here, the Rangers have kitchens this morning! Then you're done eating you can head on back to the kitchen and Roger will help get you started. 

Daniel groans in protest to kitchens.

Steven: what worried about breaking a nail?

Daniel (beginning to get mad): Better watch it…

Sam (feeding off his twin's sarcasm): Oooohh… Tough guy huh?

The twins give each other a mental high-five. For as long as they remember they've been good at feeding off of each other... Maybe too good. 

Sarah: ok guys knock it off, after clean up, we'll have group to get to know each other better. Most of you were in different groups for the past few weeks and it will take some time to get adjusted to working together. 

Alexis (under her breath): That'll be the day (and she smiles at sarah)

The students get up, taking their trays, and head for the kitchen. Sarah watches them go wondering what will come of group. She's read their files, an interesting bunch. According to their summer groups nothing really evolved over the four weeks they were on quest. There were no unexpected problems really, but no solutions either. Well now that they're used to the idea of group, hopefully they can adjust to the fact that they'll be here for the long haul and so will she. 

Peter pokes his head back in the dining room: Sarah, you have a sec?

Sarah: Sure… (and heads to the lounge looking over her shoulder one more time at the gang in the kitchen)

**More to come: The Ranger's first group session and a discovery… **

* * *

**A second season: Part 1: Dog days of summer**

This is continued from Part 0: In a nutshell (the intro chapter)… I'll include the intro one more time:

**Scene 3:**The Lounge – Peter and Sarah talking…

Sarah: Tough bunch – didn't say too much when you told them they'd all be together – I figured more than just Daniel would be relieved not to get thrown to the wolves – nodding in the cliffhangers direction.

Peter: They're not newbies anymore – they know what's to be expected of them, but they need time to get used to the routine on campus – it will be a lot different than on the trail. We can see how things go but it may help to take them out on quest again before school starts up just to get them used to being a group.

Sarah (slightly nervous): Probably a good idea – I'll know a lot more after group this morning.

Peter (encouragingly): Don't worry you'll be fine… By the way did you find a place to stay yet?

Sarah (amused): Sure in all my spare time! Actually I was hoping that I could crash in the on-duty room – in return I'll take night watch until I find a place? (Here I'm figuring that there's someone always at the school round the clock and thus there's somewhere for them to sleep that's not Peter's office couch – I think there should be a counselor's cabin – that might just happen in a later episode so keep looking)

Peter: Sounds good – Just make sure you remember to take some time for yourself once in a while. You've been going hard for four weeks straight and you have many more to go.

Sarah: I will, Thanks… (looking at her watch) I should round up the gang…

Sarah turns and heads to the kitchen.

Peter (mumbles with sarah out of earshot): Good luck… 

**Scene 4:** The Rangers filter into the lodge for group.

Sarah: OK, so I'd like to start with a game you are all familiar with. This time I'd like you to share something you discovered this summer about yourself that made you feel good. Sam why don't you start… 

Sam (after a short pause): This summer I discovered how many stars there were in the sky… its amazing out here, I really like it… Steve…

Steven (confidently): This summer I discovered how liberating it was not to be at home. Alexis… 

Alexis: This summer I discovered how dumb some people can be…

Sarah (scoldingly): alex… 

Alexis (not letting sarah finish): Ok ok, I discovered that I actually like being outdoors… (pointing at Daniel) Hey you, you're next…

Sarah is keeping a close eye on the group, their body language, faces, and eyes are all talking at once – "If only I could get a better read – they're so careful not to say too much", she thinks, " I have to be patient, I can't let frustration with Alexis be so obvious!"

Daniel: I have a name you know…

Alexis (sarcastically): whatever… (earning her another glare from sarah)

Daniel: Anwyay, I'm Daniel and I learned (glancing sideways at Alexis) that people aren't all inherently stupid… (smirking) Some actually have a clue (smiling at Lindsay)… (he looks around the circle) Patrick you're up…

Patrick (blurting out): I went an entire four weeks without panicking about how many emails I was missing… Oh I forgot… I discovered I could survive with out my computer… Um I guess you're next (nodding at Lindsay) … Sorry, I don't know your name, but I'm Patrick… 

Patrick goes back to being worried about his emails. He can't believe its been over a month. "there must be a zillion piled up…" he thinks to himself " I wonder if we're on target, maybe they started without me… crap I told them to wait or we'll get caught… now I'm stressed" So stressed he didn't hear Lindsay introduce herself…

Lindsay (quietly, almost so that it was really hard to hear): I'm Lindsay… (she hesitates)

Sarah: (Familiar with Lindsay from the summer session she knew the girl had a really hard time expressing herself out loud) It's ok Lindsay, take your time, we're not in a rush…

Lindsay: I know this is stupid but I discovered that it feels good to belong.

Sarah: That isn't stupid, Lindsay. We're all looking to be part of a group that we can depend on whether its our friends or our families. Over the next few weeks we will all get the chance to be part of our own group. There are two weeks until school starts back up (groans all around, and Sarah smiles) C'mon guys schools not all bad… Most of you are pretty good in school… 

Sam (sarcastically): Great that's all the world needs, a bunch of dysfunctional geniuses. 

And with that they all start laughing – even Lindsay… and Sarah knows she has a solid group.

**Scene 5**: Alexis is in the yard playing basketball by herself… Steven comes over to see if she wants someone to play with… not that he's any good at playing but he's intrigued and wants to know her better. (its about a week later)

Steven: Want to play a little one on one?

Alexis: With you? No thanks – the backboard is more challenging. (With that she misses and the bounces off the board landing at Steven's feet)

Steven: So, what landed you here?

Alexis (ignoring the question): Want to give that back?

Steven: Not really, I asked a question….

Alexis (getting angry): I could seriously damage you…

Steven: whatever, its all an act…

Alexis: Maybe I pummeled someone for taking my basketball?

In the background we see sam watching this all unfold. Not willing to take a chance on his brother getting destroyed by amazon girl he heads over to break it up.

Sam: Hey guys what's up? Steve you got a sec. I wanted to talk to you…

Alexis: No problem he was just leaving (smirking)

Sam takes the ball from steve and tosses it to Alexis. Then he pulls steve away and they head to the other side of the yard.

Steven: What's with you man – I can handle myself. Just cause you were in her group – you think you know what's she's all about?

Sam: No but I know you – you never know when to quit.

Steven: Too bad we can 't say that about you huh?

Sam: Fine have it your way – one day I won't be here to pick up the pieces…

Steven: who asked you anyway?

Sam: I think you did, remember…

Steve: that was then… 

Sam: No it's now… you got me in this mess – and I'm not going to let you make it any worse… (sam storms off)

Steven(to sam's back so he doesn't hear): Fine, you go be Mr. Perfect – you always were… 

Not so far away, Sarah overhears the whole conversation. She's curious about these two. Neither were in her group this summer and they weren't together either. Still, they seem so close on the surface, in public, but together… She wonders if the time apart might have been just what they needed before facing their problems and each other. She makes a mental note to check their files again. 

**More to come: A mysterious double life revealed? **

* * *

**A second season: Part 2: Nightmares**

By Splash

This is continued from Part 1: Dog Days of Summer

Disclaimer and Series intro can be found in Episodes 0 and 1… Standard legalese applies…

* * *

"And when he came to the place where the wild things are   
they roared their terrible roars and gnashed their terrible teeth   
and rolled their terrible eyes and showed their terrible claws   
till Max said "Be Still!" and tamed them with the magic trick" -- Maurice Sendak 

* * *

**Scene 6:** Later that evening in Peter's office. Sophie and Peter are together looking at files when Sarah knocks on the door.

Peter: Come in?

Sarah (opens door and pokes her head in): Am I interrupting?

Sophie: Nope, we were just starting to organize the new admits for the fall. Looks like there will be four new students next week.

Peter: Sarah, do you think you can handle two more?

Sarah (tentatively): Sure… I guess…

She's a bit nervous having so many students but she keeps reassuring herself she can handle it and if not she knows enough to ask for help. She learned that the hard way.

Peter (not noticing Sarah's hesitation was still looking at files, he finally looks up): So, what did you need?

Sarah: The files on the twins.

Sophie (intrigued): Sam and Steven… figured out how to tell them apart yet? 

Peter: I almost didn't put them in the same group…

Sarah (interrupting): I think it might actually be a good idea.

Peter and Sophie look completely confused. Peter wonders what Sarah noticed in group this morning, thinking "neither were in her group this summer, so what gives her that idea?"

Sarah continues: Well, they had four weeks apart already – maybe it was enough time for them to realize something needed to change. With twins there's often one who tries to be in control. Regardless of how things look on the surface there's some tension between those two. And from what I just witnessed in the yard, Sam is pretty fed up with Steven.

Peter: It might help to talk to them separately. I could take cone and you the other. That way they don't have time to compare notes.

Sarah: Maybe a good idea (half listening and reading the twins file – they had always been treated as one it seems – they even shared a file here at Horizon!) First though I think it would be a good idea to split up this file? Says here that until 9th grade Sam was a model student whereas his brother nearly failed all his subjects except English. Seems odd – his English teachers all agree that Steven doesn't test well but his out of class work is excellent? (Sarah's truly puzzled)

Sophie: You don't think Sam was doing Steve's work for him do you?

Sarah: Hadn't thought of that, but now that you mention it…

Peter: Seems plausible, but lets not jump to any conclusions. I'll separate these files in the morning. Meanwhile we better tell Jeff to keep and eye out for this when school starts.

Sarah: Maybe we should assign some "warm-up" exercises (smiling again) to get them used to homework again…

Peter: What did you have in mind?

Sarah: An essay assignment in their own handwriting, on being true to themselves…

Sophie smiles. "That's pretty clever… Sarah's got promise" Sophie thinks, always wary of new counselors who don't have much personal experience being dysfunctional and Sarah always seems so happy and adjusted, " Must be nice"

Peter (likes the idea): It would be good to resolve this as soon as possible.

Sarah takes the file and makes a note then hands it back to Peter.

Sarah: OK nite guys – I'm on tonight if you need anything.

Peter and Sophie chuckle at that.

Peter: See you in the morning

Sarah Leaves in her usual bouncy way…

Sophie (after the door has closed): Wow – she really has a lot of energy.

Peter: Soph… be nice

Sophie: I'm just hoping for the kids sake she doesn't burn out too quickly.

Peter: You think you could keep an eye on her, as a personal favor to me (grinning from ear to ear) She doesn't have a lot of adult friends around here.

Sophie (jokingly): Neither do I… (teasing that even peter acted like a kid most of the time)

Peter: Ouch

Sophie: Aw, did that hurt (tenderly) here, let me kiss it better…

We fade to black with Peter and Sophie engaged in a deep kiss…

**Scene 7: **Nighttime, Sarah is in the yard writing in her journal when she hears noise in the girls' dorm. She heads up to check it out.

Sarah walks in on Alexis threatening Lindsay.

Alexis: You better shut up geek.

Lindsay (sobbing): I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…

Alexis: You're right you're sorry, if you keep me awake again with your whimpering I'll hurt you and then you'll really have nightmares.

Sarah: (sternly) Alexis – that's enough! You've pushed you're luck today. Room restriction for two days. Horizon is a safe place for everyone, we don't use threats and violence here. Expect to explain yourself in the morning, you'll have plenty of time to think about your actions. Now get back in bed and go to sleep.

Alexis (baby style): Oooh… I'm scared, I think I'm gonna cry. boo hoo…

Sarah (fed up): You to be on shuns?

With that Alexis slinks off to her bunk – she knows to quit while ahead, even if only slightly.

Sarah (turns to Lindsay): Why don't we take a walk outside and get some air?

Lindsay nods and follows her, barefoot out the door.

**Scene 8:** Outside at the fire pit Sarah sits facing Lindsay who's pulled her knees in tight to her chest and formed herself into a tight ball. Sarah looks at her noticing her eyes, how sad and scared they are. She's used to seeing the sad in Lindsay's eyes from the four weeks prior, but the scared is new. Is it just a reaction to Alexis or to everything, being practically left at horizon by her less than understanding parents or the new group? 

Sarah: Want to talk about it?

Lindsay just shrugs… Sarah's used to this. Getting Lindsay to open up at first was really tough but eventually it got so she'd say one or two things occasionally in group.

Sarah: Whatever you're feeling it's ok, but it helps to talk about it.

Lindsay looks at Sarah and her eyes have changed. The scared look is gone and Sarah notices that Lindsay is listening to her, really listening, but still isn't ready to talk so she continues.

Sarah: I know it's not always easy to talk in front of groups, regardless of the subject. When I was in high school I was so scared to talk in class. I felt the things I said were so stupid and even when I knew the right answer I would never raise my hand in fear of being labeled the teacher's pet. So I never said anything. I was always amazed at the students who could just speak their mind even when they were told they were wrong or another person disagreed. It wasn't until I started teaching my second year that I realized how incredible it was to have a student answer your questions or start a debate – wrong or right. Just showing that they were listening and interested. I wanted the whole class to be that excited. 

Sarah would have kept rambling if Lindsay hadn't spoken up then.

Lindsay: What did you teach?

Sarah (startled at the sound of Lindsay's voice, faltered in her speech): Uh, um… Math and Physics

Lindsay: Math's my favorite subject (pausing nervously) I've never had physics but I hear its just a lot of math.

Sarah: True but also the application of the math to explain why things behave as they do.

Lindsay (seriously): I wish there was an equation to explain me… (she laughs briefly)

It makes Sarah smile to see Lindsay joking a little, she's always so serious!

Sarah: (Jokingly) That would be too easy wouldn't it? (Then, in a more serious but still gentle tone) Look Lindsay, I'm here to help, to talk, to listen, anytime…

Lindsay: I know, thanks. (she lets out a deep breath) Right now I think I could use some sleep. (looking at sarah for approval)

Sarah: Sounds good, I'll see you in the morning… Sweet dreams.

Lindsay (smiles): I'd like that. (she'd had enough nightmares lately)

Lindsay returns to her dorm and snuggles down into the sheets dozing off with a sweet smile on her face. Dreaming peacefully for now.

**More to come: The essay assignment and a fight!**


End file.
